Deck the Halls with Bells of Envy
by x-charcoal-moon-x
Summary: dracoxharry its christmas and a certain green eyed boy has a green eyed monster :P enjoy and please comment!
1. Chapter 1

**Deck the Halls with Bells of Envy**

It was fast approaching another Hogwarts Christmas. However, surprisingly most of the sixth years had remained behind at the school. There had infact been more than a few scandalous rumours around the school of all sorts happening. No body wanted to miss anything.

At the head of these rumours was Draco who had recently begun a relationship with Pansy who seemed even squeakier than usual due to this. Most people couldn't care less apart from a certain green eyed Gryffindor. Harry, who was staying at school over Christmas as usual, was almost annoyed at all the extra company around the school, he preferred it when all was empty and he could wander about the school and fly on the quidditch pitch as often as he liked without disturbance.

But what annoyed Harry most was this new relationship between Malfoy and Pansy, he didn't entirely know why but whenever he saw Pansy cuddled up to him in front of a fire or with her arms wrapped around his neck, Harry had the urge to jab her eyes out with his wand. Yet no matter how much he tried ignore it the irrational feeling kept creeping up.

At dinner in the great hall he was sitting next to Hermione, he spotted the blonde over at the Slytherin table sitting next to none other than dear old Pansy. He felt a fire burning inside of him, his hands clenched tightly into fists. Hermione looked up and patted Harry on the back. He had told her about this and she didn't know what to say or feel, she had her suspicions but couldn't bear to talk to him in fear he may shout her down.

Later Harry decided to fly his rage off, so in the middle of the night he sneaked out of his half empty dorm and down to the fields where he was surprised to find a shape already darting over the pitch. The figure stopped directly in front of the moon and looked down.

"Well well well, who do we have here?" came an all too familiar voice.

"Malfoy! What the fuck are you doing here?" Barked Harry

"It would be far too easy for me to ask you the same bloody question Potter, now hold your tongue." Sneered the silhouetted figure.

Draco then swooped down and landed a foot or two from Harry. He couldn't help but notice the way the light glinted off his emerald eyes, it was beautiful. A gentle night breeze rustled the unmown grass which would soon be covered in snow. The two boys stood there silently before the Slytherin began back towards the school past the other boy.

"See ya round Potter" spat Draco.

"Wait…." Harry said quietly

Although he had no need Draco instantly stopped and turned his head slightly.

"What do you see in Pansy" Harry asked.

"What does it have to do with you?" Draco replied

"I just think you could…" Harry mumbled

"Could… what?" Draco gently asked.

"You could do better than her" Harry admitted before turning on the spotting and stopping just not even an inch from Draco.

"You could do _much_ better than her".

Draco felt himself blush heavily and gulped.

"Wha… what do you mean" he inquired as he felt his eyes widen and his mouth drop ever so slightly. He desperately tried to get control of himself but he was hypnotised by Potters eyes.

Harry leaned forwards and rested his forehead against Draco's.

"FUCK OFF POTTER!" Draco screamed before pushing the other boy away and running towards the school as fast as he could. Thoughts were darting through his mind. What had Harry been doing? Why hadn't he stopped it sooner? Why did he want to go back?

As Harry fell to the grass he swore at himself. He readjusted his glasses and stood back up. He had completely lost control of himself but knew what this meant. He couldn't believe it himself but knew it was true. Harry had fallen for Draco Malfoy.

Of all the people why did it have to be _that_ guy! Harry had already figured he did have an interest in men rather than women but never knew it would already effect him. He thought he could at least wait until he finished Hogwarts before he concentrated on any issues such as love.

The next day Draco woke up and for a second he just stretched and relaxed before all of last night came flooding back. He went to the common room to see Pansy squeaking as usual. He remembered Potter's words last night and began to think why he had been going with Pansy. He couldn't think of any reason other than it was better to be with someone than no one at all. He decided he had had enough. He walked straight up behind Pansy and tapped her on the shoulder.

As Pansy whipped around she squealed and leapt at him.

"Oh Drakey Wakey!!!!"

"I told you not to call me that" Draco sneered.

"OOOOH!!! Someone sounds grumpy!!! Well let's just sort that out! How about a huggy wuggy for little Drakey!" she teased

"NO! Dammit enough you crazy bitch!!!" he shouted at her, a strand of his greased hair hanging just over his firm grey eyes.

There was silence. Pansy just stared at Draco, as everyone else did. They all knew Draco was constantly annoyed by Pansy but never expected him to have such an outburst. Pansy then began sobbing slightly before bursting into tears.

"I don't want anything more to do with you!" Draco added before storming out.

At dinner Harry was silent but noticed Pansy and a few of the other girls were absent from the Slytherin table, infact only Malfoy, Blaise and few year fours remained seated.

As Zabini left Malfoy the fourth years all chuckled and followed suit. Hermione asked if Harry wanted to go up to the common room he declined politely and remained at his table scooping up spoonfuls of cold soup and allowing it to dribble back into the bowl. Occasionally he dared a glimpse up at Malfoy a few times to find him doing the same, when this occurred they both flushed and looked away immediately.

Finally Harry realised it was only him and Draco remaining in the hall. He had long put his bowl away but had still remained at the table fiddling with his fingers and running them down the grain on the ornate table. He finally heard Malfoy's chair as it pulled out across the floor and was then tucked under. He glanced up to see Malfoy leaving the hall and quickly followed suit. He didn't know why he had waited but he wanted to talk to Malfoy.

As Draco walked up the stairs he heard Potter following him. At one of the landings he finally stopped and without turning said "Thanks for your advice Potter"

After awhile came "What advice?"

"You asked me what I saw in Pansy… I realised that I didn't see anything, so I ended it with her" Malfoy said.

"Oh…"

Suddenly Draco felt a hand on his shoulder. He wheeled round and attempted to protest but then he was slammed against a wall and his arms were pinned either side of him. He looked infront of him to see Potter looking positively sexy. Draco had heard of his fathers escapades with men so had no objection to homosexual relations but with still rather puzzled as to why Potter was after him.

Suddenly all thought evaporated as Potters lips were pressed firmly into his. At first Draco didn't react but then began kissing back and opened his mouth to receive a wet tongue which massaged his own. Potter pulled back giving Malfoy a chance to breathe.

"What the fuck was that Potter" he gasped

"That's not what you should call me. What's my first name?" Harry hissed seductively right in Draco's ear "Call me by that and I'll give you what you want." Draco's groin ached for attention and he submitted without protest and whined Harry's name as his lust was quenched by Harry forcing his thigh between Draco's legs. Then the dark haired Gryffindor planted soft kisses up Draco's neck and behind his ear.

Draco whined and his hips bucked. He was flushed bright red as Harry's hands ran through his slicked hair.

Suddenly Harry stopped and completely let go. Draco moved forwards longingly but Harry just moved away from him.

"Next time Draco. Don't grease your hair"

Draco wanted to protest but Harry simply walked off. As Harry retreated he pictured the grey eyed blonde wincing in sheer ecstasy. He smirked and muttered to himself.

"The seduction of Draco Malfoy. It's going to be a fun Christmas"

The next morning at breakfast he saw on the Slytherin a certain blonde haired boy staring at him far too blatantly with his normally slick hair lacking in this department now.

Harry chuckled. "A _very _fun Christmas"


	2. Chapter 2

**Deck the Halls with Bells of Envy**

**Chapter II**

Everyone on the Slytherin table was giving Draco the oddest looks. Draco always said "There is nothing in the world that would make me change my appearance apart from myself" and yet when he was asked about it he simply replied.

"I just know someone who would prefer it this way"

On hearing this Pansy gave a shrill squeal grabbing everyone's attention from the Slytherin table right over to the Hufflepuffs which was the whole way across the hall!

"D... d… dra… DRACO!!!!" she squealed causing a certain blonde boy to tip right back on his chair and slam his head on the hard stones.

"I…I… I THOUGHT YOU WERE JUST GIVING US A BREAK!!!! BUT NO!!!

IF YOU HAVE SOMEONE ELSE THEN TELL ME NOW AND I'LL…I'LL…I'LL STAY OUT OF YOUR LIFE!!!" Pansy snuffled.

As much as it was a tempting thought to have that annoying girl out of his way, Draco wasn't entirely keen on screaming his… small tiny crush on Har… Potter to the world.

He glanced up to see the whole room staring at him. Including one boy, with smouldering green eyes, who unlike the others was smirking. "Damn him" Draco thought to himself.

Many sneaky plots and ideas were speeding through his mind on how to get out of this situation. Finally Malfoy selected what he believed would be most effective and put it into practise.

"FUCK OFF THE LOT OF YOU!!!" he screeched before pushing his way out of the great hall.

Later that day two boys walked down the potions corridor.

"Tell me"

"No"

"Tell me"

"No"

"Tell me"

"No"

"Tell me"

"No"

"Tell me"

"FUCK OFF BLAISE!!"

"Sheesh calm down Draco, I just want you to tell me"

"And I'm not going to tell you"

"AHA! So you do like someone"

"Maybe"

"Tell me who it is"

"No"

"Tell me"

"If you do that one more time I'm going to hit you"

"…"

"…"

"Tell me… OWWWW!!!"

At lunch that day the Headmaster stood up and cast a small spell before talking to the crowd of witches and wizards in what was know much louder than your average talking voice.

"Now everyone I have noticed that many of you sixth years have stayed behind this Christmas, and seeing as we are not in term time my colleagues and I have decided to hold a Christmas Dance. Nothing fancy, just a nice treat for you all for having worked hard all term"

A girl from the Hufflepuff table stood and whooped only to be stared at by the whole room. She chuckled and sat back down again where giggles were heard from all around her.

"It will be tomorrow night here so that means there will not be dinner. It starts promptly at 6:00pm and will end at 2:00am" the bearded man called out before casting a second spell on himself and sitting down.

Everyone was shocked at the headmaster's leniency and started chatting amongst themselves.

"I can't believe Dumbledore is letting it go on so late!!" Hermione started happily.

"Yeah, it is going to be really great!" Harry said out loud. Then he said to himself "_Really _great"

As Harry wondered out of the great hall he was almost trampled by a stampede of girls all rushing to the owlery, presumably to send letters to their parents to request certain items of clothing they didn't have with them.

Harry fixed his glasses back into place before heading up to his own room. He did have some clothes all ready there for him so he didn't need to worry.

He needed to worry, he needed to worry so much that his grey eyes widened to a size larger than his eagle owl's, which were currently very wide as it watched his master scampering about.

What on earth was Malfoy going to wear to dazzle Potter? Something like his black jeans with his string vest. NO! Maybe his… Oh what was he doing! He shouldn't need to worry. But he was worrying very much!

Suddenly Blaise came into the room to find a breathless Draco.

"I've got it" he stated

"Got what? Prat disease?" Malfoy snapped

"No, I know who you like" he replied smugly

"Oh yeah, who?" Draco said scrabbling through a basket of his clothes.

"Potter"

Draco stopped looking for clothes. He looked up and moved his arms allowing the lid of the basket to hit him on the head.

"How the hell did you know?"

"Ahhh" Blaise smirked whilst tapping his nose.

"Fine then you know, big whoop! Just don't tell anyone"

"Okay, I won't"

More Scrabbling around.

"You want to impress him with something nice to wear?"

"Maybe"

"I have just the ticket"

Draco looked up puzzled. He saw Blaise digging through clothes in a large box which sat at the end of his bed.

Suddenly he threw out a few items, then satisfied went to his drawers and pulled out what looked like a make-up kit, after which he went up to Draco who was inspecting what had just been thrown out.

"Where the hell did you get this stuff?"

"If you don't ask ever again you can use it"

"…deal!"

At exactly 6:24pm the doors to the great hall swung open and everybody in the room stared. Because what had just entered the room caused nearly all the girls to swoon, even some on the "straight" guys to get hard and one particular Gryffindor to go weak in the knees and gawp.

Draco Malfoy had entered the room wearing large black boots that ended just above his knees, a green mini skirt then a green tank top which showed of his thin and slender body. Then black fingerless gloves that went far over his elbows. He also had a wonderful hint of rosyness to his cheeks and green coating his eyelids, the effect was finished off with a choker that had a sliver snake dangling from it which was just over his Adam's apple.

However this caused not the effect of girlyness but showed off his masculinity but in an immensely seductive way. His milky skin almost glowed in the strange dancing lights. Finally he moved off to stand with Blaise and some other guys from Slytherin.

Harry stared at the Blondes hypnotically wiggling arse.

"Touché" he whispered to himself "Touché".


	3. Chapter 3

**Deck the Halls with Bells of Envy**

**Chapter III**

The students mingled around and slowly began to forget Malfoy's shocking appearance, however one boy couldn't forget, infact he seemed constantly drawn to wherever the blonde was dancing. He took another sip of his fire whiskey and far too blatantly stared again in Draco's direction, this time he caught the sparkling grey eyes as blonde hair whipped over them as he flicked his head in time to the music. The strange strobing lights floating all around the ceiling of the great hall shone a brilliant light over the Slytherin.

Draco was attempting to dance a little more seductively than usual, not that he normally danced of course, as he continued to check Harry had a direct view of him. He caught a glance of Emerald as the Boy Who Lived gawped at him yet again, Draco was definitely going to have to thank Blaise many times for this. Suddenly the music calmed and the lights turned to calm blue colours and changed only subtly from time to time. A slow song came on and people began to pair up, Theo with Blaise, Granger with Weasel, even Neville with Luna Lovegood. Draco was about to go and sit down with the people who weren't partnered up, when a hand tapped him on the shoulder and he turned to see a tall dark haired Gryffindor standing less than a foot from him.

"Hey… err… Malfoy, would you like to… you know…err…" stuttered a furiously blushing Harry.

"Would you like me to save you the trouble, Pot… I mean, Harry?" asked Malfoy as he gave a hint of a grin.

"What do you mean by that?" asked Harry moronically

Suddenly before he knew it Malfoy had grabbed Harry's hand a placed them firmly on his waist just over his arse and then proceeded to wrap his arms around the Gryffindor's neck. It suddenly dawned on Harry what he was doing in front of everyone and saw many staring, however as he looked back at Draco who had moved closer into him demanding his attention he became lost in the grey eyes lined with black. He blocked everything else out apart from Draco. They stared into each others eyes and finally Harry leaned forwards and closed his eyes and as his lips made contact with the other boys they both leaned in and Harry's hands slipped down onto Draco's perfect arse and pulled him closer so that his rather erect prick was felt by Harry's thigh. Harry ran his hands through the Blondes ungreased hair and passionately forced his tongue into the boy's mouth. Suddenly he felt a jolt of pain flash through his entire body, before freezing and falling over leaving Malfoy standing there watching as his love crashed to the ground.

Standing a few feet back from where Harry had been he saw Pansy with her wand held far out and her face looking evil as Voldermort himself.

"Pansy…PANSY!!! WHAT THE HE…" Began Malfoy

"SHUT UP YOU PIECE OF SHIT!" screamed out the half breathless girl. "ARE YOU TELLING ME, YOU DUMPED ME, FOR HARRY SODDING POTTER!!!"

Shocked by Pansy's outburst he could barely manage a few mumbles. She then stormed out not before stupefying everyone in her way. Slowly people left, no one felt like partying anymore, some helped the victims of Pansy's attack while Draco knelt down next to Harry's motionless body, she had actually done a pretty good stupefy on him, although he did have his back turned and wasn't even moving. Then he stirred slightly and winced at the pain.

"Sheesh… What a cow" remarked Harry

Suddenly Draco just burst out laughing.

"OI!!! What are you laughing at you arse face! It bloody hurt" protested Harry although deep down he adored seeing Malfoy laugh like that. He smiled before leaning up and kissing him tenderly.

"I'm going to go bed now, ill see you round" said Harry causing Draco to nod and also leave.

As Harry headed up to the Gryffindor common room the adrenaline from the Party still rushed through him and he desperately tried to calm himself even though he knew he would barely sleep anyway.

As Harry entered the porthole six faces turned to look at him.

"oh fuck" said Harry to himself knowing well what was coming.

"WOOOOOOOOOOO" chorused the others ridiculously childishly.

"Come over hear old chum" Dean beckoned.

"So how far have you gone with him" Hermione instantly butted in.

"Mistress Granger!" mocked Harry "surely these are such inappropriate words for a lady of such knowledge!"

They all laughed but slowly Harry leaked all the information about Draco, infact it poured out so fast he thought he could have accidentally taken Veritaserum.

Finally as he finished his information leak

Ron rather crudely said "Well spank my ass and call me Judy, I'm off to bed" Hermione chuckled then gave him a peck on the lips and retired with Luna up to the girls dormitories.

The other boys followed Ron and as they got changed Sean hurled out 5 more fire whiskeys for them each and they all sat around playing poker.

As Draco entered into the Slytherin common room he saw many faces glaring at him, ever Crabbe and Goyle looked disgusted with him and many were talking with girls who ran up and down from the girl's dorms. He didn't care though, he flopped out onto one of the leather sofas and went over the evenings events as he continued to cross and uncross his booted legs, he wished the evening had ended up with Harry in between his legs. Suddenly he saw practically all of the Slytherin sixth years minus Pansy aiming their wands at him.

"What are you lot playing at" he sneered trying to take control of what seemed a dire situation.

"Locomotor Mortis!" shouted Theo and suddenly Malfoy couldn't move his legs,

"Ferula!" came a second shout and Malfoy's arms were trapped to his sides with bandages. Then they were on him, punching and kicking him repeatedly.

Malfoy hurt all over.

"Teach you to fucking kiss fucking Potter you twat!" cried out a mocking voice.

In Malfoy's mind he only thought three words.

"Help me Harry"


	4. Chapter 4

Deck the Halls with Bells of Envy

**Deck the Halls with Bells of Envy**

**Chapter IV**

_Just a brief note to thank everyone so far who has already reviewed and so I decided I'd incorporate a few things from their comments so when I do I'll be sure to then put their name in brackets!! So if your reading then please to review and ill try and add some funny kind of jokes in to do with your review and of course I'll put your name in it as well oooh exciting! Thank you all your all awesome!_

In a small stony room somewhere in the bowels of Hogwarts hung a weak looking blonde haired boy. People were standing around him mocking, hitting, laughing, spitting. As they left and the door slammed shut, the boy choked, he looked up at the shackles around his wrists securing him to the wall, he choked and as a tear rolled down his cheek he whispered.

"Harry, help me" (_Dezra, sorry kinda lame but you didn't gimme much to work with!)_

* * *

Somewhere else in the old school several boys sat laughing, drinking and gambling with sweets that tasted of mud, snot and other unmentionable tastes too vulgar to even think about!

"Ron you little shit! You have half the damn deck up your sleeve!"

Laughter poured out the room.

As Harry stood he asked if anyone else wished for a fire whiskey, as he reached the mini-fridge he noticed in the sky a ball of green dust sparkling and suddenly a high droning sound slammed through the room, all the boys stopped what they were doing, the noise was depressing, it sounded mournful suddenly the whine began to sound like recognisable sounds,

"Harlp……….harry….m…eeeeeeeeeeee……halp….."

Harry listened intently suddenly it became clear

"HARRY HELP ME!"

The dark haired youth dropped the glass allowing it to smash to the floor spraying the carpet with the liquid. He then leaned out the window to see the green dust dissipating he tried to follow where it was coming from but it was already to faint to tell.

"Fuck" he swore "where did that come from, it sounded like Draco's voice…but how?"

* * *

In the darkness of stony room a faint green light slowly died out. Draco had secretly been learning to use magic without a wand it was supposed to be very powerful but as Draco had not fully learnt its power he couldn't even use it to break free, he only hoped Harry had heard his cry, he slumped in the chains as he passed out from exhaustion. As he came to he saw a face directly in front of him.

"So you've been trying to call for help have you? Not bad but your gonna regret it!"

Even as far as the Ravenclaw tower students and teachers alike heard anguished cries and screams of pain, but they all thought it to be a drunken prank.

* * *

Harry ruthlessly wrecked the room, throwing this from his trunk the marauders map, his invisibility cloak, and a larch metal torch which hit Neville in the head.

"Harry, why do you need a torch? Can't you just use…"

"Yes Ron I could just use the spell, but firstly its faster to press that button than turn the light off, and secondly I can use this to clobber the little whores _(mcrgryffindorgal _:D_) _that hurt Draco!"

"What makes you think he's hurt? What makes you even think that this isn't just a plan so that "these people" can attack you!"

The green eyed boy said nothing but instead shot the red head the filthiest of glares ever, then without a word got up and left the room still half wrapping the cloak around himself.

As he reached the common Harry saw the girls had infact decided it was more comfortable in there than the girls dorms, he snuck past and then quickly opened the portrait and shut it again rather firmly, causing the fat lady to snort and fall off her chair but not wake. Harry hurried along the corridors heading for the Slytherin common rooms assuming Draco was there, then he pulled out the marauders map and began to scour the map desperately for Draco Malfoy, he couldn't find him however when he reached the basement he noticed the part of the wall disappear and then allow two footsteps to emerge and begin to walk down the corridor, they were Theo's.

Immediately Harry hurried down to the basement and found exactly were the wall had opened up but when he looked up it was just a plain wall.

The Gryffindor pushed all the stones on the wall looking for some kind of secret entrance suddenly a stone pushed in, he smile pleased with himself when suddenly a stone hand came out of the wall and grasped his head, desperately Harry tried to pull his head away, but couldn't do it at all. Suddenly a snarling voice caused the brunette to stop struggling.

"Your not from Slytherin, why are you here?"

"I… I demand you let me in!"

"HAHA! You? Demand me? I could crush your tiny little skull right now so I recommend you start trying to think of a way to convince me not to!"

"Oh shit"


End file.
